


Freaky Forever

by Not_You



Series: Freaky [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Play, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Enthusiastic Consent, Feminization, Genderfuck, Impregnation, Incest Play, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, depraved smut, driveby porn, oh god i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was a prompt for this triad in relation to everyone else, with people finding out.  I wrote random filthy ageplay instead.  You're welcome.  Tell no one. >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Forever

Half the time Phil doesn't even dress. After all, most moms they've met run around in jeans and sneakers and it's only practical when you have an active kid like Clint. Nick doesn't do much for his role, either, particularly since he's sort of already SHIELD's cranky father. The main difference is how gentle and indulgent he is when it's just the three of them. He'll spank Clint for being a smartass, but he always holds him after, and when Clint goes really little Nick actually sings to him sometimes. They'd both rather die than talk about that, but sometimes Phil makes them do it anyway. It's only fair, after they sat on each side of Phil and held his hands and basically blackmailed him into talking about his own impregnation fantasies, his burning red face pressed to Nick's shoulder as he trembled with lust and humiliation and real fear that this would be too much, that they'd leave him for something so simple as wanting Nick to knock him up.

Instead they cuddle him and reassure him, and the next time he dresses, Nick bends him over and flings his skirt up, fucking him deep and slow and murmuring about how sweet Phil's cunt is, so hot and tight around his cock, how he's going to fuck it as deep as he can and plug it up afterwards. Phil whimpers and moans, makeup smudging the sheets as Nick slams into him over and over, the angle exactly right. He cries out soft and high with each one, the sounds that he sometimes stifles as a man. Now they seem appropriate, and he's whimpering desperately, arching his back to take Nick even deeper when Clint comes in, the feet of his pajamas making a soft and distinctive sound on the floor.

"Mommy?"

And Phil wants to answer, but then Nick is thrusting hard and Phil's eyes roll back, all possible words becoming a long moan. "We're making a little brother or sister for you, son," Nick purrs, grinding hard and steady and so deep. "Want to help?"

"...How do I do it?" Clint is about five tonight, big-eyed and soft spoken, climbing up beside Nick and cramming his thumb into his mouth, sucking and watching, cock tenting his pajamas.

Nick pushes Phil's skirt up further. "See?" He pulls out a little and holds Phil open so Clint can see. Phil flushes all over and moans, burying his face in the pillow. Clint moans softly, staring. "This is how you do it, baby. Watch close." He starts to move again, rocking slowly in and out, making Phil groan and shudder.

"H-how does it feel, Mommy?"

"Good," he whimpers, "so good, baby." Nick speeds up and grunts harshly as he comes deep inside Phil, and Phil whimpers, eyes rolling back again.

"Mommy?"

Phil moans, and opens his eyes, blushing even worse. "Daddy just put the stuff that makes a baby inside me." Phil is panting softly, and whimpers when Clint kisses him, clumsy and tender and warm the way it always is when he's little. Nick smiles, sliding out and pushing the thick, lubed plug into Phil, making him squeak and shiver. That done, Phil rolls over, still hard, and he and Nick cuddle their little boy between them, giving him their own version of 'the talk', all about the stuff he'll shoot into Mommy, and how good it will make her feel, how much she wants to make another baby. Nick strokes and squeezes Clint through his pajamas and tells him just how Mommy likes to be fucked.

He makes sure Phil's hips are high enough before he carefully pulls out the plug and guides Clint in, where he bucks and whimpers and tells his mommy over and over again that she feels better than anything else, and that he loves her. Phil comes without anyone touching his cock, and moans when Clint follows right after, pulling out very carefully and plugging him again. Phil thinks they're done then, that he'll have to come down and think straight and put himself back together. Instead they keep him like that all night, filling him and making him lie on his back and put his feet up, rubbing his belly and discussing names.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [50's Housewife Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917314) by [Two_Two_1b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b)




End file.
